


Alluding to Canoodling

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Alluding to canoodling makes a double-oh sit up--Their eyes light up with interest and they drink what's in their cup.When a canoodle’s on the table then a spy’s sex-dar turns on;You’ll hear their charm, their wit, their grace: a pick-up line come-on.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Alluding to Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2020's Poetry Day 
> 
> Thank you to the brilliant Souffle for the beta! <3

Alluding to canoodling makes a double-oh sit up--  
Their eyes light up with interest and they drink what's in their cup.   
When a canoodle’s on the table then a spy’s sex-dar turns on;   
You’ll hear their charm, their wit, their grace: a pick-up line come-on.

Alluding to canoodling gets a double-oh to smile.   
If you promise a canoodle, then they’ll make it worth your while.   
You might just find your tea gets made in just the way you please,  
And find you start to sing their praise when they get on their knees. 

Alluding to canoodling gives a double-oh conceits--  
They puff their chest and carry on, completely indiscreet.   
You’ll have to take them to the side and tell them they are dear,   
But forbid fucking in the Branch for all the staff to hear.

Alluding to canoodling makes a double-oh distrust;   
Do you want them for some purpose, a goal aside from lust?   
They’ll watch and wait for you to show them what you truly feel;   
Be patient when your agent doubts that what you have is real.

Alluding to canoodling makes a double-oh move in--   
It’s equal parts suspicion and a need to settle in.   
You’ll find they order groceries, watch shows on your TV.  
“It can’t be sex quite all the time,” they might say ruefully.

Keep alluding to canoodling when your double-oh is dead--   
You owe it to your missing agent not to lose your head.   
Keep that witty lantern lit and be sarcastic at the grave.   
Your agent might be fighting still; stay steady and be brave.

Alluding to canoodling brings a double-oh right home,   
A beacon for their steps to trace through the post-mission gloam.  
You’ll find them in your living room, and they’ll drink all your booze;   
Just pour them into bed and let them have their bruised up snooze.

Alluding to canoodling is really just the start   
Of a long and winding path that could lead to your agent’s heart.   
So be careful of your agent--mind the things that you allude to;   
You never know what your alluding might be a prelude to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
